Amaz-O
Amaz-O is a magician who appeared in the forty-first Goosebumps book Bad Hare Day. He is the idol of Tim Swanson and is portrayed as a rabbit in the book. History ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''Bad Hare Day'' In the beginning, Amaz-O was at the height of his fame. He became the most brilliant magician in the world and he had appeared in the top TV shows. A lot of people had looked up to Amaz-O, except for a sorcerer named Frank, whom people never took seriously because he was kind of ugly. Frank was jealous of Amaz-O and he wanted to be famous like him and he wasn't so he turned Amaz-O into a rabbit. To make matters worse, Amaz-O was only a magician, so he wasn't powerful enough to reverse Frank's spell. But Amaz-O was determined not to let that stop him, so he built a mechanical dummy and made it look like his former self and continued doing his shows as before, only with the dummy looking like he's the magician. Amaz-O had been real bitter ever since he had been turned into a dummy and he was determined to not let anyone get too close and discover his secret, fearing it will jeopardize his career and reputation. ''Goosebumps Series 2000'' ''Return to HorrorLand'' Amaz-O appears in Return to HorrorLand at a magic show in HorrorLand, doing magic tricks. Video games ''Goosebumps: The Game'' Amaz-O makes an appearance in Goosebumps: The Game. After you return to the tunnel entrance to your neighborhood, a rabbit will appear. Give the rabbit the top hat you found at the crashed moving truck, and the rabbit will stand on two legs and wear the hat. The rabbit will talk and reveals he's Amaz-O, then he disappears. General information Physical appearance In his human form, Amaz-O is Caucasian, tall and slim with long black hair. He wore a black cape lined with red satin over a black tuxedo and a top hat that made him seem even taller. In his current form, he is a big, white-furred rabbit. Personality Amaz-O acts in just the way a magician would always act, always entertaining his audiences and making them laugh as he went on. However, the way he talks about his life as a magician has shown a clear sign of arrogance and he has proven to have a pretty bad temper. Amaz-O had been really bitter ever since he had been turned into a rabbit as it really gets on his nerves and he would always yell at someone to go away if they are about to enter a room he is in. The truth is, he doesn't want anyone to get too close and discover his secret, for fear that it might ruin his career. Amaz-O has also considered kids to be dopey, but there are moments when he is friendly with them. List of appearances Books TV series Video games Potrayed by * Mike Carbone (television series) Gallery Amaz-O.gif print_amazo1.gif print_amazo2.gif Trivia * Amaz-O appeared as the host of the Goosebumps Horrorland Show in Walt Disney World. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:Television series characters Category:Neutral Characters